


An Equitable Outcome

by IowaGuy1979



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979
Summary: If only that damn Nightmare Max could get out of Max's fucking head!
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, Victoria Chase/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	An Equitable Outcome

Max gritted her teeth. That Other Max was sneering at her, again. She was always so fucking cruel!

‘You just can’t not fuck up, can you, you dumb bitch!’

Max shook her head. ‘Leave me alone!’

‘Like you left me alone, after you killed My Chloe?’

‘I’m sorry.. I didn’t mean..’

‘But you did, you fucking murderer!’

Max shook her head again, and tried to focus on Miss Grant.

“Can anyone tell me what mitosis is?”

Ever the science nerd, Warren was right on it. “It’s when a singe cell divides into two cells that are replicas of each other and have the same number of chromosomes”

“Very good, Mr. Graham, however, don’t monopolize the discussion, please.”

Max had a brief vision of herself splitting into two. Mentally, she rolled her eyes. That was stupid and impossible.

But then, she thought, so were temporal powers.

She thought about the Max in her head, the one who had been close with Victoria. She thought about how she had ruined that Max’s life.

Soon, the bell rang and class was over. Max gathered her things.

It was a little after 6. Max was sure that Chloe would be chomping at the bit to be over here, and away from David.

Max: Thought you’d be over here, by now.

Chloe: yeah, but, needed to relax. Y’know, in the way that pisses Step Dick off? And I don’t want to get you in trouble with weed smell in your room.

Max: Aww, your deadbeat dropout brain thinks about others, sometimes!

Max shuddered looking at the words she had just… no, wait. Not her.

‘Yeah, that was me’, sneered Other Max.

‘Leave me alone!’

‘Nope, package deal, idiot.’

Max scowled and erased the message

Max: Much appreciated. :)

Chloe: NO EMOJI!! 

Max: Sorry, Chloe. G’night

Chloe: Night, Maxaroo.

The image of herself being split in two came to her again. For some reason, she focused harder on it. She felt compelled.

She gritted her teeth, to the point that the felt like they would shatter. Her brain felt like it would explode any second. Sweat flowed down her face.

As the pain increased, she realized it wasn’t sweat, it was blood. She closed her eyes, concentrating.

She couldn’t stop, though. She didn’t know why, but, she couldn’t.

Finally, a light like nuclear blast appeared. She let out a scream that seemed to echo for miles.

As she opened her eyes, she saw a text conversation on her phone.

Maxine: Hey, stupid, you there? Vicky and I are at that grease pit, the Two Whales. Beg pathetically and we’ll get you something.

Another text from her twin. Max rolled her eyes. Ever since she had started going out with Victoria, Maxine had gotten more bitchy. They had both loved the Two Whales, when they were growing up. The whole ‘I have to prove how awesome I am by mocking everyone else’ thing Victoria did had started to rub off on her.

Max: No, and don’t call it that. You loved it just as much as I did, back when we were kids.

Maxine: Well, we’re not kids, anymore. But, OK.

Max: Good. Love you, sis.

Maxine: Back to you.

She had been born 15 seconds after Max was. Jennifer Maxine Caulfield, though she hated her first name and went by Maxine. No originality points to her parents. She had always been a bit of a hard ass, but, Victoria had made it worse.

They shared chromosomes, but, not the same fashion sense. They had never had enough money to buy Victoria level clothes, but, their styles were still enough to denote which was which.

After coming back to the Bay, they had reconnected with Chloe. Maxine had tried to begin putting down Chloe, soon after they met Victoria. Both she and Chloe had shut that down soon, though. Speaking of.

Chloe: Get dat ass moving, hippie! Bluebeard incoming to plunder that booty!

Max: You are so gross. In fact, you’re so gross you’re 144.

Chloe: You dorky nerd.

Max: You love it.

Chloe: Maybe. Be out here in 5.

Max: OK, love you

Chloe: Love you, too I guess. You goop.

Life sure was interesting, with her twin, Chloe, and Victoria around.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about how Nightmare Max, and how she hates Max for playing around as she does.
> 
> And I said to myself 'Hey, Self, what if Max split into two? Original Flavor Max and Flaming Hot Flavor Max?'
> 
> I know that creating a duplicate of herself isn't in her spell book, but, that's what fanfic is for, y'know? 
> 
> And, yes, Max usually has to play catch up in a new timeline, but, I decided to make her aware of it already. Because reasons.
> 
> Tagged the twin as an original character, so as not to be confusing.
> 
> I know that NM's focus was Chloe, as every Max's should be. But, I went with the possible Chasefield angle the game sets up. Two Chloes would be way too much for Arcadia Bay, and the world, to handle.
> 
> ..and now I might have to write one with multiple Chloes. ..thanks, me.
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked!


End file.
